Captain Bart
Captain Bart's Background Captain Bart joined Disney's Toontown Online in October 2005. He barely played off and on from 2005 to 2010. However, when the Hackers came around in July 2011, he became very interested in Hacking. Captain Bart made one of the greatest discoveries for Toontown hacking. He found out how to compress Account DNA into a file. With the access of a Account DNA file, all you need is to run the file with Toontown and it's fully functionable. However, Captain Bart took this to a step further. Captain Bart manipulated the file to create accounts with 6 137 Laffer Toons. Captain Bart sold accounts for about $75. Once he received the money, he would reset the account to 0 toons. When the buyer would complain about the purchase, Bart would clearly state that "There are no refunds.". After 12 times of doing this, Disney found out his secret. However, Disney was not able to ban the account because it did not require a username or password; all it is, is data. So, Disney tried to ban the Toon when he was online. The ban succeed to some extent. The ban damaged the file; especially the data that includes the Toon that was banned. The damage scrambled the coding; something Bart saw as no problem. Naturally, Bart fixed the coding and ran the file with an ease. Until, Disney tried IP banning the data. Something strange happened, and the file became corrupt. Bart executed the file and created a new one. Bart figured out why that happened. An IP ban is supposed to ban your IP Address, but a data file only contains data, not an IP. However, since an IP ban includes banning the account and your IP address, it was too much for the file. First, the account ban scrambled the coding. Next, the IP ban needed to ban the IP address and ban the log files from ever logging in again. However, there were no log files. So, the IP ban tried to change the file into a log file so it could ban it. Therefore, the file became absolutely corrupt. So, Bart split the file into more specific files. When he wanted to run all the files, he would run them with Toontown. Then, Bart created a special log file that could be accessed online. This was a huge problem. It is very easy to access a log file from online. With that, you can ban someone by the log file information. So, Bart created a shield within each specific file. The shield was to protect the file from being corrupted. Plus, the shield generates log files from other people. So, the IP banning system would ban another user's log file and would be stopped from destroying the file behind the shield. Bart had it all planned out so he could make more money. After that, Bart made over 650 dollars by selling more accounts. Unfortunately, there was around 10 accounts that were IP banned. However, Bart was talking to Anita Nudder Bassdrop about his success, and Anita became very curious. Bart and Bassdrop became best friends and one day Bassdrop asked for his files. Bart unknowingly gave him the files. Anita Nudder Bassdrop, Midlife Crisis, and Lizzbeth wanted to completely destroy the files; they saw it as completely wrong and scandalis. They found one way to completely break the shields and corrupt the files. After one month, Anita found the way. Anita accessed the log files of the accounts banned from Bart. They all had "%temp%XihAigoiqePOsjUSjdnxId" at the end of it. This showed Bart's "hook" onto accounts. So, Anita found the core place where the hook URL is connecting to log files. Anita attached a corrupted virus to the hook URL. What this does is that the shield is based off of the Hook URL. If the URL is corrupt, then the shield is corrupt. Lastly, the shield can no longer protect the file and the file will become corrupt and broken. After Anita completed the process, Bart had become completely vulnerable. So, Lizzbeth used a Toon Tracker to find Bart's location. Once she did, she teleported to the place where he was. Then, Lizzbeth used a working ban code. Suddenly, the toon disappeared. That's when they knew they won. Anita found out that once the ban occurred, the mixture of a new corrupt file with an already corrupt virus created a computer malfunction. "His computer had shut off and once he tried to access the file, it became corrupt again. He tried to delete it, but it wasn't working. He tried to make the same files. However, with the Hook URL still corrupted, it would lead to complete failure if Disney banned him again." - Midlife Crisis on Captain Bart's DNA Hooks Captain Bart found out about the corrupt Hook URL but had no alternative. So, Captain Bart gave up and stopped playing Toontown in November 2011.